libertarianismfandomcom-20200214-history
Liberty Fund
, cuneiform inscription that is the earliest-known written appearance of the word "freedom" (amagi), or "liberty", taken from a clay document written about 2300 B.C. in the Sumerian city-state of Lagash.Liberty Fund’s writings about the origins and usage of the amagi logohttp://www.libertyfund.org/logo.html]] Liberty Fund, Inc. is a private, educational foundation established and headquartered in Indianapolis, Indiana, USA. It was founded in 1960 by Indiana businessman and lawyer Pierre F. Goodrich.Liberty Fund: Pierre F. Goodrich It states that it is dedicated to the study of the ideal of a society of free and responsible individuals.Liberty Fund: About Ideas about free markets, limited government, and individual liberty are the focal points for the discussions and conversations which Liberty Fund fosters in its conferences, publication efforts, and website activities. Conference program Liberty Fund states that it has held over 3000 conferences.Liberty Fund: Conferences Their interdisciplinary conferences have themes such as economics, history, law, political thought, literature, philosophy, religion, and the natural sciences. Co-sponsored programs Liberty Fund and its co-sponsoring institutions conduct educational programs.Liberty Fund: Co-sponsored programs The co-sponsoring institutions include bodies such as the Acton Institute, the Bill of Rights Institute, the Institute for Humane Studies, the Instituto Liberal, the Intercollegiate Studies Institute, the John M. Ashbrook Center for Public Affairs, the Property and Environment Research Center (PERC), the Federalist Society for Law and Public Policy Studies, the McConnell Center, and the Universidad Francisco Marroquin. Publishing Through its publishing program, Liberty Fund has produced almost 400 titlesLiberty Fund: About Books in the fields of history, politics, philosophy, law, education, and economics. These include the Glasgow Edition of the Works and Correspondence of Adam Smith (7 vols.), the Sraffa edition of the Works and Correspondence of David Ricardo (11 vols.), Liberty Fund’s Natural Law and Enlightenment Series (31 of a projected 44 vols.), and the Historical-Critical Edition of Alexis de Tocqueville’s Democracy in America (4 vols.). Criticism In his book The Assault on Reason, Al Gore says that between 2002 and 2004 that 97% of the attendees at Liberty Fund training seminars for judges were Republican administration appointees. Gore suggests that such conferences and seminars are one of the reasons that judges who regularly attend such conferences "are generally responsible for writing the most radical pro-corporate, antienvironmental, and activist decisions." Referring to what he calls the "Big Three", the Foundation for Research on Economics and the Environment, George Mason University's Law & Economics Center (LEC), and the Liberty Fund he adds "These groups are not providing unbiased judicial education. They are giving multithousand-dollar vacations to federal judges to promote their radical right-wing agenda at the expense of the public interest." See also * Cato Institute * Constitution Society * Federalist Society * Independent Institute * Independence Institute * Library of Economics and Liberty Notes External links * * Liberty Fund’s economics website – The Library of Economics and Liberty (Econlib) * The Online Library of Liberty (OLL) * The Online Library of Law and Liberty Category:Book publishing companies based in Indiana Category:Organizations established in 1960 Category:Organizations based in Indianapolis, Indiana Category:Lobbying organizations in the United States